


Morning Cuddles

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [43]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George won't let Ringo get out of bed.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Morning Cuddles

Yawning, Ringo let his eyes adjust to the sunlight and peeked at the clock. _11:24_. He couldn’t stay in bed much longer. Reluctantly, he lifted the blankets…and saw George hugging his waist.

George’s eyes were still closed, so Ringo grabbed his fingertips and tried to disentangle them from his body.

He just hummed and squeezed tighter.

Ringo didn’t want to wake George—especially with the adorable way George’s cheek was squished against his side—but he had no other choice. “George,” he whispered, tapping his shoulder. “Wake up.”

George’s eyes opened immediately. “Been awake the whole time, love.”


End file.
